justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursa
|Image=Ursa.JPG |Realname= |Aliases= |Identity= |Species=Kryptonian |Nationality= |Base=Phantom Zone |Gender=Female |Height=5' 10" |Weight=140lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Marital=Married to General Zod |Occupation=Kryptonian Army Lieutenant |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 010}} Ursa is a former Kryptonian army lieutenant who was banished to the Phantom Zone after a failed coup. She is the birth mother of Superman Secundus and husband of General Zod. History Military Career Ursa was a proud young commander, leading the elite Black Zero unit. When the Kryptonian Science Council discovered that two of their most revered scientists, Jor-El and Non, had determined that in a short matter of time, Krypton would suffer geothermic upheaval that would destroy the entire planet, they branded the two as heretics sent General Zod and his militants to Jor-El's laboratory to arrest he and Non. Ursa was in charge of placing the two scientists under arrest and handing them over to the council. The Science Council administered a stern warning to them, and set them free. Attemepted Coup And Punishment Before long, Zod and Ursa discovered that Jor-El and Non had been right all along. Krypton had little time left. Non ignored the Council's warning and preached to the populace of Krypton revealing everything he knew of the pending disaster. Zod and Ursa defected from the military and joined Non's cause. Soon after, Non was captured and lobotomized under orders of the Science Council. This incident drove Zod over the edge, and Ursa and he began an insurrection that made them the most wanted criminals on the planet. They were eventually captured and brought to justice. Jor-El argued on their behalf, and swayed the Science Council from sentencing them to death. Instead, Jor-El elected for a more peaceful means of punishment - exile in the Phantom Zone. Imprisonment Ursa, Non and Zod remained in the Phantom Zone for many years. During this time, Zod and she mated and produced a son, Lor-Zod, who was an instrument to their escape. Zod was able to build small space vessels that could maintain physical form and escape from the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod was the key to their success, and functioned as a physical tether between the material world and their otherwise ghostly wraith-forms. Using these vessels Zod, Ursa and Non returned to the physical realm. Superman fought against the Kryptonians and Ursa and her confederates were returned to the Phantom Zone. Lor-Zod, however, remained and was adopted by Clark Kent and Lois Lane under the name of Christopher Kent Return To Earth Christopher Kent retained a connected to the Phantom Zone and, several times a year, required treatment by Professor Quantum to stay in this reality. In 2035, shortly after such a bout of treatment, an energy blast from Cerebrus Rex's dimensional ray destabilised the link and allowed Ursa, Zod and Non to return to Earth. They were able to overpower a half dozen members of the Justice League (including their son) and send them to the Phantom Zone, leaving Ursa able to help Zod launch another attack on Earth. Appearance Ursa is a tall, muscular woman with dark features. She has a pointed face, as though of aristocratic breeding, and wears her hair short. On her escape from the Phantom Zone she was still in Kryptonian prison outfits: grey jumpsuit with her family crest, a black trenchcoat and orange glasses to protect her eyes from the Phantom Zone's effects. Powers Ursa has a broad range of powers brought about by her Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, she is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength * Invulnerability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Senses * Heat Vision Ursa's powers fade if she finds herself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically. She also finds her powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Ursa's invulnerability does not protect her from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass her normal hardiness, though the rest of her powers remain intact. Allies and Enemies Allies * General Zod, commanding officer and husband. * Non, former firebrand scientist Enemies * Superman Secundus, son of Ursa's jailer Category:Supervillians Category:NPCs